


Married Her

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Married Her

The Doctor gazed fondly at his wife as she talked about the diary.

And for just a moment, the grin faltered – she was talking about how the diary meant nothing and he knew better, he _did_ – but then he realised…

She wore the show-no-damage face.

So the Doctor sat back and let her talk, spin her stories, and string the baddies along. He helped when she needed it, made suggestions, and crafted long speeches on the fly.

But under it all…

Under it all he still gazed fondly at his wife.

River Song, Melody Pond.

The woman who married him.


End file.
